A wide array of resealable packages or containers are known. Typically, a container such as in the form of a flexible bag or rigid walled housing, is provided with an opening that serves to provide access to the interior of the container. A lid or cover is positioned over the opening and bonded to the container, typically by heat sealing, to enclose and seal the container interior and its contents from the external environment. For bag type containers, a portion of the flexible wall of the bag may serve as the cover and be folded or otherwise positioned over an opening in the bag. A reseal feature enables the lid or cover, or a portion thereof, to be removed or otherwise repositioned so as to allow access to the interior of the container. After accessing the interior of the container, the lid or cover can be appropriately positioned over the opening and engaged with the container to thereby reseal the container.
Numerous strategies have been devised for the lid or cover to overlay a container opening and engage the container to thereby seal the interior of the container from the outside environment. An example of a sealing strategy is the provision of a layer of a pressure sensitive adhesive on the contacting surfaces of the lid or cover, and/or the corresponding region of the container extending about the periphery of the opening. This latter strategy is widely used, particularly for disposable packaging as used for storing and preserving perishable items such as food in which it is desirable to minimize exposure to air.
Although satisfactory in certain respects, the production of resealable packaging is relatively expensive. Currently known resealable, flexible wall, disposable packaging utilizes different adhesive compositions at different locations in the package. For example, a permanent adhesive may be used along seams or other end regions for sealing, and a pressure sensitive adhesive may be used in the region of a resealable lid or cover. This increases manufacturing complexity and cost, and also reduces production rates of the packaging. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a new disposable packaging container or assembly and particularly one that is resealable, that could be manufactured in a high speed and high volume environment. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a resealable package configuration that was relatively inexpensive as compared to currently known resealable packages.